


Preternatural Instincts

by LuciferaBlack



Category: Wolf (1994)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animalistic, F/M, James Spader is my muse, Mating, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Laura meets Stewart at the police station, where she is supposed to be interviewed. He has other ideas, and she soon becomes aware of his sinister intentions.





	Preternatural Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bit of a James Spader fest and I watched the movie Wolf (1994), which inspired this story. For those who haven't seen it, James Spader plays Stewart, Michelle Pfeiffer plays Laura and Jack Nicholson plays Will. Will is bitten by a wolf in the woods. Stewart gets Will's job at the publishing company where they work; Stewart also has an affair with Will's wife. Will takes revenge on Stewart by getting his old job back and firing Stewart (along with urinating on his suede shoes lol). As Will gets closer to becoming a full werewolf, he bites Stewart and infects him. Will starts up a relationship with his boss's daughter, Laura. Will also is a person of interest in a murder inquiry. Stewart goes to the police station to badmouth Will, and he runs into Laura. By the end of the movie, Stewart and Will are both werewolves.
> 
> This story takes place from when Laura and Stewart meet at the police station, although it's an alternate ending/alternate universe fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Wolf (1994) or the characters; this is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Laura walked into the police station for her interview about the publishing house and her new friend Will Randall, but she stopped a few feet into the waiting area. The busy officers and civilians were all occupied amongst themselves, but a man was facing her, staring at her with surreal eyes. He was the only one to notice her entrance, and he wouldn’t stop staring at her. The man would be very attractive if it weren’t for his frighteningly inhuman eyes. She was transfixed as the man approached her, even when he encroached on her personal space to a scandalous level. The man with the strange, hypnotic golden eyes got very close to her and breathed in the scent of her neck. Laura froze and just let it happen for some reason. They locked eyes again.

 “Forgive me…your scent is intriguing…enticing, actually.” The man said. 

 “Oh…okay…” Laura said tensely. 

 “You also smell familiar. Do you know Will Randall?” The man said, still inappropriately close to her. 

 Laura didn’t respond at first, but the man got even closer to her and she felt the need to say something. 

 “I think I’ve met him…he’s a colleague of my father’s…why?” She said, trying to hide the truth. 

 “Are you here to turn him in to the police?” He asked. 

 “No.” She said. 

 Laura was unnerved when the man seemed to sniff her again. 

 “I’m captivated by you. I need…I would like to spend some time with you. Would you like to go for a walk…with me? Right now?” The man said intensely. 

 “Uh…I don’t even know you…” Laura began. 

 “I’m sorry. I should’ve introduced myself. I’m Stewart…Will Randall’s…protege.” Stewart said. 

 Laura could tell from Stewart’s bizarre behavior, unnatural eyes and the way he sneered when he said ‘protege’ that he was something other than Will’s protege. She knew he was well on the way to becoming a werewolf after Will had bitten him. 

 “I see…Nice to meet you, Stewart…I’m Laura.” She said politely. 

 Stewart leaned close to Laura’s ear and she heard an almost imperceptible growl. She swallowed hard and felt her heart pounding. 

 “Laura…How about a walk in the woods?” Stewart said. 

 “I…have to do my interview.” Laura said nervously. 

 “Do it later. It can wait.” He said firmly. 

 “Actually, I—“ She began. 

 “It can wait.” He said. 

 Laura suddenly felt Stewart’s hand tightly gripping her wrist. She thought about alerting someone in the station, but something about Stewart’s mesmerizing gaze made her stay quiet. She was transfixed again; his captive audience. 

 “Okay. We can…go for a walk.” Laura said appeasingly. 

 Stewart guided her out the front door of the station, still holding her wrist painfully tight. They walked down the street in complete silence; as the pedestrians, traffic and streetlights all thinned out, Laura felt panicky. She wondered if she’d be able to get out of the situation before it was too late; he was still human enough to talk some sense into. 

 “Stewart, why don’t we head back now? I should really do that interview.” Laura said, trying to sound casual and unafraid. 

 Stewart, meanwhile, could sense her fear and it excited him. Her polite attempts to wriggle out of the situation also annoyed him. Laura had the wind knocked from her lungs as Stewart suddenly grabbed her and leapt into the wooded area with unnatural strength and speed. She had no sense of where they were going or how he was carrying her so effortlessly, but she could tell they were travelling very quickly. It was like being on a merry-go-round, only more terrifying. Laura winced as she was hurled onto the ground. She didn’t hear anything or sense his presence; it seemed like Stewart had vanished into thin air. 

 Laura caught her breath and shakily moved her limbs; she lifted herself up and looked around. She stood up, listened and squinted in the darkness, trying to see where he went. Some moonlight was coming in through the canopy of trees, but other than that, it was pitch dark. Laura felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck and she realized Stewart must be nearby. She slowly turned around. 

 “…Stewart…?” Laura said gently, trying to figure out where he was without provoking him. 

 “Yes.” Stewart said quietly from somewhere behind her. 

 Laura whirled around and saw Stewart standing several feet away; his eyes reflected the moonlight and lit up in a sort of spectral green. Human eyes didn’t shine like that in low light. She felt like her stomach jumped into her throat. 

 “We…should go back.” Laura said as gently as possible.

 Stewart didn’t reply; he just stared with his shining eyes. 

 “Can we please go back?” She said pleadingly. 

 Stewart didn’t move or respond, so Laura carefully took a tiny half-step sideways. She heard a snarl and found herself pinned to the ground, gasping for the breath that was knocked out of her once again. Laura looked up at Stewart, and the way the lighting was, he looked more normal—more human. She tried to reason with him. 

 “Please…I have to get back. Please let me go.” Laura said. 

 “Go back to Randall? The old alpha male?” Stewart said with contempt. 

 “I dunno what you mean.” She said. 

 “You know exactly what I mean. Don’t play games with me.” He warned.

 Laura shook her head.

 “I can smell him on you. Randall and I are having a bit of a turf war…” Stewart said almost humorously. 

 Laura didn’t respond. 

 “This isn’t personal. I need to mark you.” He said intensely. 

 Stewart tore Laura’s clothes as easily as if they were tissue paper; she tried to cover herself but he effortlessly overpowered her. 

 “Stewart, please…don’t do this. We could…we could do this properly…I’m not with Will. You don’t have to do it like this.” Laura rambled nervously as Stewart shredded his own clothes. 

 For a split second, Laura found his still-very-much-human form attractive, but she shut it out. It gave her an idea, though. 

 “We can get to know each other! You’re charming and attractive.” She said, almost grovelling. 

 “If you find me so attractive, why don’t you let me fuck you?” He said breathily. 

 “Maybe I will. Just…take some time. Let’s do this properly. This isn’t you…” She said. 

 Laura thought she was getting somewhere when Stewart paused and stared at her, but then she was instantaneously flipped onto her front. Her cheek was grazed by a twig and her hair covered her face. She quickly pulled herself forward, but Stewart snarled and clutched her hair tightly from behind. He got between her legs. Laura felt Stewart’s erection at her opening and she tensed up. He put his nose against the back of her neck and sniffed, then he loosened his grip on her hair. She relaxed slightly, and she felt him pause before nudging inside her. She tensed up again, then she felt him nuzzle the back of her neck; she felt his breath on the back of her neck and she shivered. 

 Laura couldn’t quite believe it, but Stewart was being somewhat gentle with her. He nuzzled her neck again and she relaxed enough for him to slide deeper inside her. It wasn’t as painful now that she was relaxed. She heard him breathe heavier, and then a low rumbling growl sounded from his throat, almost a kind of purring. This unsettled her, especially since she found it slightly arousing. She didn’t mean to, obviously, but her body reacted to him and to the sound. Laura felt Stewart move in and out of her, causing her to become more wet. The sensation was no longer unpleasant or painful. 

 “You’re mine.” Stewart breathed close to her ear. 

 She whimpered as he thrust deeply.

 “Yes.” Laura whispered. 

 Laura felt Stewart put more of his weight on her, pressing her lower body against the ground. She started actually gaining pleasure from the mating. He could obviously sense her pleasure, despite her trying to deny it and hide it. He made a low throaty sound of approval as he nuzzled between her shoulder and neck. Laura was in disbelief as she felt a kiss there. She then felt Stewart quicken his thrusting; he was creating even more pleasurable sensations inside her, and she breathed heavier. His teeth gently grazed and nibbled her ear, which made her nervous again. Stewart felt Laura tighten and become stiff, so he put his face into her hair instead. She relaxed again and he was able to easily thrust into her. He heard a soft whimper from her, and it strengthened his urge. He instinctively thrust roughly, and she whined. 

 “S-Stewart…” Laura said weakly as he drove into her. 

 It was more painful now, but she relaxed her body and then she surprisingly got pleasure from his thrusting. She heard a snarl, then he slowed down and made a more human sounding moan, like he was exerting control over his animal impulses. His moan aroused her, so she arched her back as best she could. 

 “You like that?” Stewart asked lustfully. 

 “Mm.” Laura whimpered in response. 

 “Say it.” He breathed. 

 “…I like it.” She said breathily.

 Laura was being truthful; she was inexplicably getting closer to climaxing from mating with Stewart. She made a small whining sound, which provoked him into getting rougher again. This time, however, she continued getting pleasure even as he became rougher. His fast, hard thrusting was going to give her an orgasm. Laura clawed the ground and began panting; Stewart was thrusting so quickly, she felt continuous friction as he relentlessly rubbed her slick walls. She whimpered and kept panting. Stewart felt Laura trembling and she was tightening on him; he growled and she mewled. The mating was almost complete. 

 Laura was on the verge of her orgasm when she felt Stewart lose his rhythm; he growled again as he came inside her. Just then, she reached her orgasm. She also felt his teeth sinking into her flesh at the back of her neck. A piercing cry rang out into the woods. Laura had cried out from the simultaneous orgasm, pain and realization that she was now doomed to the same fate as Will and Stewart. 

 Laura got angry at Stewart for infecting her; she struggled to free herself from him, but he was too strong. He stayed on top of her, and inside her, and she was trapped. She huffed and then growled in frustration. Stewart licked her neck where he’d bitten her, seeming to approve of her animalistic rage. He remained inside her and on her back for a long time; Laura didn’t know how much time had passed, but she was feeling worn out. She didn’t struggle anymore, she just tolerated it. Stewart licked her ear, her neck and shoulder, and she had the strange impression that it was affectionate. After a while, Laura found it flattering. She also started to hear things that she didn’t hear before; the flick of a bat’s wings, the rustling as a mouse darted back into a hole in the ground to hide from an owl. 

 Stewart could tell Laura was now resigned to her situation, plus the mating ritual was finished, so he withdrew from her. He got off her and she stayed on the ground. She gently turned over onto her back and looked up at him as he sat near her. 

 “How long do I have…?” Laura asked.

 “I don’t know.” Stewart said honestly; he wasn’t sure how all this happened or how it worked. 

 Stewart watched Laura turn her head rapidly, getting startled by sounds that were new to her. The full moon was behind the tree line now; they’d spent almost all night in the woods, performing the mating ritual. Laura sighed and stared past Stewart; he noticed her eyes caught the light and shone green. She sat up and stared into his own inhuman eyes. 

 “What about Will? He’ll find us and kill us both.” Laura said. 

 “He won’t. He’s been overthrown, and he already knows it.” Stewart said. 

 Laura believed him; she somehow sensed it was true. Although she felt bad because Will had been her friend and lover, she now had a younger companion. She would stay with Stewart. Laura crawled towards him and timidly leaned in to his neck; he snarled defensively at first, so she paused. She looked into his eyes for a few moments, then she lowered her gaze to the ground. She tried again, and he allowed her to nuzzle into his neck. She heard a rattling, almost purring sound from him, and she responded with her own tiny growl. She had the urge to lick his neck, so she began lapping at him. It felt incredibly gratifying to both of them, so she continued for some time, licking his jawline, cheek, and he even let her lick his throat in a show of trust. She heard another low rumble from him. 

 Stewart got up and pulled Laura with him; he whisked her into an area at the base of a hill, which was protected from the breeze. He curled around her as they lay down and he protectively put his arm over her. This would be their den for the remainder of the night. Soon, they would live in the woods permanently, so they had no need for clothes or any other human amenities. They relaxed into each other’s warmth and fell asleep before dawn broke. 

  **The End**


End file.
